TheRomanceFicOneShotStoriesForTheYGOCouplesIKnow
by Suzako-chan and Seiryu-chan
Summary: Rated PG-13 just in case. As the Title says, it's a fic about all the couples I know of and read the first chapter for the info on the fic.
1. Table Of Contents

THE ROMANCE FIC W/ ANY SECOND GENRE OF MOSTLY ALL YGO SHIPS!  
MBD-b: REBD-r will never own YGO and if she did, YGO will be perverted and messed up w/YY and Seto shirtless and winking ALL the time. Is YGO like what I said? No, so REBD-r doesn't own YGO.  
Amoshipping (Jonouchi x Mai x Shizuka)  
  
Angstshipping (Malik x Ryou)  
  
Antagoshipping (Yami Bakura x Seto)  
  
Apprenticeshipping (Mahaado x Mana)  
  
Archaishipping (Pharaoh Yami x Priest Seto x Doboroo Bakura)  
  
Ardentshipping (Honda x Shizuka)  
  
Argenshipping (Pegasus x Ryou)  
  
Arrogantshipping (Seto x Mai)  
  
Ateloshipping (Keith x Pegasus)  
  
Azureshipping (Seto x Anzu)  
  
Bakushipping (Doboroo Bakura x Yami Bakura x Ryou)  
  
Boxshipping (Mokuba x Anzu)  
  
Bribeshipping (Mai x Dinosaur)  
  
Bronzeshipping (Yami Malik x Malik)  
  
Buddyshipping (Honda x Jonouchi)  
  
Chaseshipping (Honda x Otogi)  
  
Cheatshipping (Jonouchi x Esper)  
  
Cheershipping (Otogi x Shizuka)  
  
Chibishipping (Yuugi x Mokuba)  
  
Clashshipping (Yami Malik x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Coastershipping (Dinosaur x Esper)  
  
Conceitshipping (Yami Bakura x Mai)  
  
Conspireshipping (Yami Malik x Yami Bakura x Malik x Ryou)  
  
Crushshipping (Honda x Otogi x Shizuka)  
  
Danceshipping (Mai x Anzu)  
  
Dangershipping (Yami Malik x Seto)  
  
Darkshipping (Yami Bakura x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Dashshipping (Miho x Shizuka)  
  
Devotionshipping (Jonouchi x Anzu)  
  
Diceshipping (Yami Bakura x Otogi)  
  
Dragonshipping (Jonouchi x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Dramashipping (Jonouchi x Kajiki)  
  
Dungeonshipping (Pegasus x Otogi)  
  
Ecoshipping (Kajiki x Insector)  
  
Eliteshipping (Keith x Seto)  
  
Enigmashipping (Priest Shaada x Shaadi)  
  
Euroshipping (Seto x Ryou)  
  
Eyeshipping (Yami Bakura x Pegasus)  
  
Fearshipping (Yami Malik x Isis)  
  
Fetishipping (Yami Malik x Malik x Yami Bakura)  
  
Flareshipping (Seto x Yami Yuugi x Yuugi)  
  
Fragileshipping (Yami Yuugi x Ryou)  
  
Frazzleshipping (Jonouchi x Rebecca)  
  
Gameshipping (Yami Yuugi x Otogi)  
  
Geminishipping (Doboroo Bakura x Yami Bakura)  
  
Gypshipping (Jonouchi x Dinosaur)  
  
Heartshipping (Ryou x Yuugi)  
  
Heroshipping (Magnum x Jonouchi)  
  
Hikarishipping (Malik x Ryou x Yuugi)  
  
Hostshipping (Ryou x Anzu)  
  
Hydrashipping (Kajiki x Dinosaur)  
  
Idolshipping (Keith x Ghost)  
  
Illogicshipping (Seto x Isis x Shizuka)  
  
Immatureshipping (Jonouchi x Noa)  
  
Irateshipping (Malik x Jonouchi)  
  
Jiishipping (Sugoroku x Arthur)  
  
Kamenshipping (Yami no Kamen x Hikari no Kamen)  
  
Kamishipping (Seto x Jonouchi x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Kickshipping (Jonouchi x Honda x Otogi)  
  
Kiddyshipping (Mokuba x Rebecca)  
  
Kleptoshipping (Yami Bakura x Yuugi)  
  
Labyrinthshipping (Mei x Kyuu)  
  
Lateshipping (Yami Bakura x Amane)  
  
Liberashipping (Malik x Yuugi)  
  
Logicshipping (Priest Seto x Priestess Aishizu)  
  
Loyaltyshipping (Yami Yuugi x Mahaado)  
  
Mainshipping (Seto x Jonouchi x Yami Yuugi x Yuugi)  
  
Manipulashipping (Malik x Anzu)  
  
Mastershipping (Seto x Otogi)  
  
Minorshipping (Otogi x Ryou)  
  
Mintshipping (Esper x Insector)  
  
Mirrorshipping (Seto x Noa)  
  
Mnemoshipping (Yami Yuugi x Malik)  
  
Monarchshipping (Pharaoh Yami x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Mystshipping (Isis x Anzu)  
  
Mythshipping (Isis x Malik)  
  
Necroshipping (Yami Malik x Yami Bakura x Ryou)  
  
Nellshipping (Noa x Amane)  
  
Ninjashipping (Magnum x Mai)  
  
Nurseshipping (Mai x Shizuka)  
  
Obscureshipping (Shaadi x Isis)  
  
Occultshipping (Yami Bakura x Ghost)  
  
Offershipping (Otogi x Yuugi)  
  
Peachshipping (Anzu x Yuugi)  
  
Persevereshipping (Otogi x Anzu)  
  
Pervertshipping (Sugoroku x Anzu)  
  
Petshipping (Seto x Jonouchi x Otogi)  
  
Polarshipping (Jonouchi x Mai)  
  
Powershipping (Seto x Malik)  
  
Prideshipping (Seto x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Protectshipping (Honda x Ryou)  
  
Psycheshipping (Mai x Esper)  
  
Psychoshipping (Yami Malik x Yami Bakura)  
  
Puffshipping (Jonouchi x Ryou)  
  
Puppyshipping (Seto x Jonouchi)  
  
Puzzleshipping (Yami Yuugi x Yuugi)  
  
Redeemshipping (Pegasus x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Refineshipping (Pegasus x Mai)  
  
Regalshipping (Yami Yuugi x Mai)  
  
Relyshipping (Jonouchi x Shizuka)  
  
Replayshipping (Yuugi x Rebecca)  
  
Respectshipping (Yami Yuugi x Mokuba)  
  
Revertshipping (Pharaoh Yami x Priest Seto)  
  
Revolutionshipping (Yami Yuugi x Anzu)  
  
Ringshipping (Doboroo Bakura x Mahaado)  
  
Rivalshipping (Seto x Yuugi)  
  
Roseshipping (Pegasus x Cynthia)  
  
Ruseshipping (Rishid x Malik)  
  
Sedateshipping (Malik x Shizuka)  
  
Seershipping (Priestess Aishizu x Isis)  
  
Servantshipping (Yami Yuugi x Mana)  
  
Shadeshipping (Doboroo Bakura x Amane)  
  
Shadowshipping (Yami Yuugi x Shizuka)  
  
Shinshipping (Possessed Jonouchi x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Shrimpshipping (Dinosaur x Insector)  
  
Siblingshipping (Mokuba x Shizuka)  
  
Sideshipping (Anzu x Shizuka)  
  
Silentshipping (Seto x Shizuka)  
  
Slaveshipping (Pegasus x Mokuba)  
  
Softshipping (Ryou x Shizuka)  
  
Sombershipping (Ryou x Amane)  
  
Sororshipping (Isis x Shizuka)  
  
Spazzshipping (Yami Bakura x Jonouchi)  
  
Spikeshipping (Honda x Yuugi)  
  
Spiritshipping (Yami Yuugi x Anzu x Yuugi)  
  
Spoilshipping (Pegasus x Rebecca)  
  
Standshipping (Rishid x Jonouchi)  
  
Stepshipping (Noa x Mokuba)  
  
Stoicshipping (Priest Seto x Seto)  
  
Stubbornshipping (Honda x Seto)  
  
Supportshipping (Honda x Anzu)  
  
Sweetshipping (Ryou x Mokuba)  
  
Symbioshipping (Kajiki x Esper)  
  
Tabloidshipping (Seto x Mokuba)  
  
Tendershipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou)  
  
Thiefshipping (Yami Bakura x Malik)  
  
Timidshipping (Yuugi x Shizuka)  
  
Tieshipping (Honda x Miho)  
  
Toonshipping (Pegasus x Seto)  
  
Tornshipping (Yami Bakura x Ryou x Malik)  
  
Toughshipping (Keith x Jonouchi)  
  
Trustshipping (Seto x Isis)  
  
Twistedshipping (Shaadi x Pegasus)  
  
Unlockshipping (Shaadi x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Vengeanceshipping (Keith x Malik)  
  
Vexshipping (Yami Bakura x Anzu)  
  
Virtualshipping (Gozaburo x Noa)  
  
Xenoshipping (Rishid x Isis)  
  
Wishshipping (Jonouchi x Yuugi)  
  
Yamishipping (Yami Malik x Yami Bakura x Yami Yuugi)  
  
Yujoshipping (Possessed Jonouchi x Yuugi)  
  
Yuumeishipping (the Yamis x the Hikaris)  
  
Total: 152  
  
Now for the symbols  
  
Mind Speeches:  
//..//(Yami to Yugi)  
  
/../(Yugi to Yami)  
  
\\..\\( Bakura to Ryou)  
  
\..\(Ryou to Bakura)  
  
[[..]](Y. Malik((later known as Ishtar)) to Malik)  
  
[..](Malik to Y. Malik)  
  
Others:  
  
'..'(thoughts)  
  
".."(speeches)  
  
**bold writings**(important words/sentence/paragraph)  
  
**italics** (same thing as bold writings except more important)  
By the way, expect this to be at least 90 chapters so people, be patient and especially the ones reading my humor fics DON'T GET IMPATIENT. Of course, for each chapter, I want at least 5 reviews or 10 if this gets popular. So ja ne.  
|\ /| | \__/ | ~~If it doesn't work, I'll tell you what smiley it is.(I made it up) |^___^| | _'_'__| |/ \| |\____/| \_____/ \ / \/ 


	2. First Chapter: Angstshipping

First Chapter: AngstShipping  
  
Me: Don't flame me if I mess up w/this chapter and the next one because it's my first romance fic. However, if I mess up later than chapter 2, you are free to flame me.  
  
MBD-b: REBD-r doesn't own YGO and never will.  
  
MBD-r: Here's the summery for the chapter: AU, Ryou, an orphan who gets abused by the orphanage, and one day, he found a golden ring(sounds familiar?) and it can grant him one wish and Ryou wished for someone who used to have the same experience and can understand him and at the same time stand up for him. R/M pairing and one shot fic(this is only one part of the whole, long fic) Oh yeah, this part is romance/angst fan fiction.  
  
Me: Warning character death. Now on with the chapter.  
  
MYFIRSTSHIPDONTMAKEFUNOFMEPLEASE  
"Did I tell you, you little runt never mess w/me?" a muscular man roared at a pale, skinny, white-haired boy named Ryou and kicked him. "S-sorry, I-I d- didn't mean t-to-" Ryou stuttered right before he took another hit from the man. "Now, don't ever interrupt me or else I'll hit you even worse." This was the sentence that caught Ryou's ears, he wished that he could have a friend that will stand up for him, someone that cared. Later on, Ryou went back to "his" room and cried himself to sleep.(AN: It's only 225 words and I already gone a bit fluff **roll eyes**) In his dream, it was as usual or is it. Another bully came and hit Ryou but on his next hit, a stranger came and stopped the hit then hit the bully's shin. After that, Ryou wondered why would a stranger help him and decides to ask him. "Excuse me sir, but do you mind if you tell your name to me?" Ryou asked politely. The stranger shook his head and answered "You can call me..Malik.(AN: This Malik is a different Malik, the Malik we all know will appear later.)" "Thank you." "Here, take this, I don't need it anymore" Malik said as he toss a SMALL, golden ring, "It can grant you a wish." After that, Ryou realized that it was a dream, but the ring this Malik gave him was there. Ryou decides to wish for someone. 'I wish that I can get a good friend, a friend that understands me and cared for me and vice versa.' The ring glow a bit then Ryou noticed nothing was there so he gave up but still wore it, hoping it would it would at least be a lucky charm or something.  
  
One day, something almost exactly like his dream happened, a boy around his age named Malik stood up for him and helped him up(AN: Now THIS is the Malik for the pairing). "Why did you saved me, Malik?" Ryou asked. "Because I don't want the same thing that happened to me to someone me and how do you know my name?" Malik stated. "A lucky guess," Ryou lied. "by the way, want to be friends? I'm Ryou" "Maybe.." 'better than no one cares at all' Ryou thought, he was an optimist. But of course, Malik regretted about what he said earlier and want to say that he did want to be a friend so he ran quietly to Ryou's room and slowly to open the door afraid that the headmistress would woke up and beat him up again. Then he went to Ryou and whispered "Ryou, I really did want to be a friend and the best one you and I could ever have Ryou.." "Thank you, Malik, aishiteru Malik," Ryou whispered, not wanting to get themselves into trouble. " I loved you too Ryou." And after that they always stood up for each other and promised to each other that they will always be friends, always.. At their adulthood, they fortunately had good jobs and always kept contact and like they promised in childhood and always been friends, even after one of their death, at heaven one of them will always watch the other over and after both of them died, they always had been friends to each other and helped each other and they promised(again) to each other "I will always be there for you, always...  
OHNOIKILLEDMALIKANDRYOUIHOPETHEYFORGIVEME  
Wow.. I didn't know I could ACTUALLY write a sap.  
  
Malik: And kill me and Ryou.  
  
Sorry Ryou and Malik, I am VERY sorry about that. I won't do it next time. 


	3. Second Chapter Antagoshipping Part One

Second Chapter: Antagoshipping Part One  
MBD-b: REBD-r does not own YGO got it clear?  
  
Me: In this chapter, Seto would have the Millennium Rod instead of Malik and Bakura is nice to Ryou in this fic.This is Romance/General. By the way, I want at least 5 reviews! I'm also using Japanese names so you dub peoples, skip this chapter unless you want to guess who's who.  
  
MBD-r: Now for the summery of the chapter: Seto has no caring for anyone except Mokuba or did he. Ryou and Yuugi decides to warm his heart and decides to LOCK Seto in Bakura's room hoping it will work. Seto didn't know that Bakura loves him too and decides to use the Millennium Rod on him. After that, Seto realizes Bakura loved him too and the coupling begins. NO YAOIS FOR YOU YAOI FANS I'M TRYING TO KEEP THIS PG-13! ONLY SHONEN-AIS!  
  
Me, MBD-r, BEWD-r, BSD-r, MBD-b, REBMD-r, BEUD-r: On with the chapter!  
NOYAOISONLYSHONENAIS  
"Yuugi, get the plan?" Ryou asked. "Of course, but would Bakura mind? If he's not happy, would he beat you up again?" Yuugi stated. "I don't know, but we'll just try." Somewhere else in the house, Bakura heard Ryou and Yuugi's plan and smiled not evilly. (AN:Wow, that's very un-Bakura-ish)  
  
.....................  
  
Later at Kaiba Mansion  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Seto asked as he saw the message Ryou put in the mailbox. Since he still didn't know, he decides to read it since he loves Bakura more than anyone else besides Mokuba(AN:NOT THAT WAY PERVS). The message reads:  
  
"Dear Kaiba, I know how much you like Bakura and he invites you to our house so if you have some spare time, come, everyone is allowed,even you Kaiba. We'll be waiting.  
  
Sincerity: Ryou Bakura  
"Okay... So I accept it." 'Great, I'll have the chance to tell Bakura' Seto thought. 'Good, he accepts, I'll tell my aibou' someone dressed in black so Seto won't recognize him thoughts.(AN: Guess who heheheheheheheehe) "What is it, nii-san?(AN: did I spelt that right?) Mokuba asked. "Oh, nothing Mokuba." 'Hope no one sees this' Seto thought. Little did Seto know, this will be a good time for both him and Bakura. Somewhere else in Domino City(AN: is it the name? I forgot.), at Turtle Game Shop, Ryou and Yuugi were discussing about their success then Bakura snuck up then., "Surprise!" Bakura yelled out of sudden. " AHHHHHHHHH.. oh, it's just you Bakura." Ryou said. "I see that you got a surprise for me Ryou." "Uh yeah." Ryou replied. Bakura, not wanting to spoil that he knows that Seto is coming to their house.  
Meanwhile, at Yuugi's, he was still not sure about the plan, it's too risky for Ryou in his perspective. However, Yami didn't thought like that at all. //Yuugi, when I was still a pharaoh, I know how much the tomb robber loves Kaiba so Bakura wouldn't even had the time to thank Ryou, not to mention beating him up.//. / But this is the present time, not the ancient times, would their feelings to each other change?/. // It's too close to be changed, aibou.//. "Yuugi! Kaiba's going tonight!" Ryou yelled from the door. "Coming!" Yuugi replied.  
When they arrive at Ryou's house, Seto's limo was already there. "What took you so long," Seto asked blankly. "Oh, it's just that Yuugi is join in too, don't worry, you and Bakura still have a lot of privacy," Ryou replied. //Yuugi, I want to tell you something//. /Go on, I'm listening/. //I spied on Kaiba to make sure that he kept the message Ryou left//. /Okay../. "Hey Yuugi are you there?" " Oh yes Kaiba," Yuugi reacted.  
HEHEIAMSOEVIL  
Me:**points to top**  
  
Readers: x_x a cliffy?  
  
Me: Oh this will have a part two don't worry. 


End file.
